Amores de tiempos
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Tercera, segunda y primera generación en tres viñetas románticas. Teddy & Vic, que van por el futuro, Harry & Ginny, que están viviendo el presente y Arthur & Molly, con el pasado como detonante. Es más interesante de lo que parece y participa para los DESAFÍOS del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Claro de luna

**J. K. Rowling no escribirá esto. ¿Por qué? La lógica destructiva lo dice así.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Me tocó (de la lista de títulos de viñetas) Claro de luna, Una historia para no contar y Retrato de una muerte.**

**Y les puse nombres alternativos. Sonará, Viviendo y Murió. **

**_Futuro, Presente y Pretérito._**

* * *

**Claro de luna**

_Sonará._

_Teddy & Victoire_

_[TG]_

* * *

Claro de luna, la sonata de Bethoven, sonará de fondo para las lágrimas de una rubia adicta a la danza, al capuchino y, en secreto, a los chicles de banana, que llorará por un amor extraño e inexistente.

Entrará un chico de pelo verde agua y la verá llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Vicky? —le preguntará él, mientras la abrazará y la consolará. —Dime quien te hizo llorar y perderá una pierna.

—No, Teddy —susurrará ella, contra su cuello. —Necesitarás esa pierna.

Y, mientras la canción finalice, Victoire y Ted se besarán con el más dulce de los besos.

Claro de luna, la sonata de Bethoven, sonará en algún lugar el día en el que Victoire se convierta en la señora Lupin, con su vestido color hueso y la decoración color durazno. Los invitados estarán más que contentos con la fiesta. Y si, estará la infaltable vejestorio de Tía Muriel, que tendrá más años de los que podrá contar sin dormirse.

Claro de luna sonará en la cabeza de Ted, el frío día de invierno en el que su primera hija llegue al mundo, mientras él la esperará en el pasillo _porque no piensa desmayarse el día que su hija llegue al mundo, no señor_. Luego, la verá. Verá a una pequeña niña metamorfomaga con genes veela. La niña más hermosa que Ted habrá visto.

Sonará también en su cabeza, la de Victoire, años después. Un día de septiembre, viendo las hojas de otoño caer y al ataúd en el que se encuentra el cuerpo de su amado esposo, cuando su tiempo en el mundo se termine y ella llore más que en el día en el que se besaron por primera vez. Y de ellos, solo quedará un recuerdo, que también se perderá con el tiempo.

Algún día…

* * *

**_300 palabras._**

* * *

**_¿Esto está en… futuro? ¿Uh? Si, se que se lo preguntan. Pero es que en futuro suena más tierno y eso._**

**_Un fic empalagoso, de esos que tanto amo escribir. Si se lo preguntan, Naomi será el nombre de la pequeña hija de Teddy y Vic. Después, va a tener un hermano, pero no me dijeron como se va a llamar. _**

**_Adoro escribir sobre Teddy y Victoire como pareja, pero jamás profundicé en ellos por individual. _**

**_¡Pronto lo voy a hacer, seguro!_**


	2. Una historia para no contar

**J. K. Rowling no está escribiendo esto. ¿Por qué? Porque esto ya está escrito, duh.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Me tocó (de la lista de títulos de viñetas) Claro de luna, Una historia para no contar y Retrato de una muerte.**

* * *

**Una historia para no contar**

_Viviendo._

_Harry & Ginny_

_[SG]_

* * *

Harry le está contando a Ginny de los días en los que él, Ron y Hermione se ocultaban del ministerio acampando. Ginny tiene lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Su futuro esposo pasó por todo eso? ¿Con su hermano y su futura cuñada? ¡Qué horror!

Él no se ahorra ningún detalle. Ginny lo nota y le ama por eso. Termina su relato y ella se acerca a besarlo.

—Fue tan… horrible. —susurra ella, aún asimilándolo.

—Fue tan horrible que quiero asegurarme que estarás conmigo si vuelve a pasar algo así —dice Harry mientras le pone un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Y Ginny lo imagina. Un vestido marfil, decoración verde pastel, después hijos. Tal vez dos hijos, una niña y un niño. O tal vez tres, dos mini Harry y una pequeña Ginny, una niña atrevida o tal vez tierna, dos niños grandes en el Quidditch…

Tal vez, hasta se imagina nietos.

Y morir vieja. Una vida completa…

Harry ya sabe. No piensa en un futuro, hay un ahora y ese momento es tan infinito como lo hagas. ¿Se casó por impulso? ¿De romántico? Tal vez, pero no se arrepentirá. El ahora es tan hermoso, tan mágico… El ahora es solo de ellos y de su amor, no va a vivir contando mil historias que ya pasaron, tampoco va a pasar el futuro pensando en un mañana, otro mañana, otro mañana…

El ahora es un sueño. Y Harry sabe, está seguro, de que aún falta mucho para despertar.

—Si —susurra ella. A él le gustaría poder vivir al momento de esa palabra por siempre. Pero el tiempo es tan relativo… que solo va a vivir. Simplemente vivir.

Ginny ya está planeando el nombre de la mascota que tendrán algún día. Harry simplemente la escucha, encantado con el sonido de su voz.

* * *

**_ 300 palabras._**

* * *

**_Si, está en presente. _**

**_Ya se lo que van a decir. No se imaginan el compromiso de Harry y Ginny así, lo se. No me gustó mucho el resultado de esta viñeta, pero no quise cambiar nada porque… si lo cambiara, perdería algo de su magia._**

**_Bueno, en realidad, si me gusta, pero Harry y Ginny se me hacen un poco… Ooc. _**

**_Y bueno, acá está, entonces._**


	3. Retrato de una muerte

**J. K. Rowling no escribió esto. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no se anotó en el desafío.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Me tocó (de la lista de títulos de viñetas) Claro de luna, Una historia para no contar y Retrato de una muerte.**

* * *

**Retrato de una muerte.**

_Murió._

_Arthur & Molly _

_[PG]_

* * *

Ella se estaba muriendo. Llegaban sus últimos minutos y el pelirrojo la amaba tanto como siempre la amó. Increíble, cuando la conoció, jamás se imaginó estar con ella hasta la muerte. A cada minuto, la vida se iba de su cuerpo y su sonrisa, siempre tan enérgica, parecía apagarse, como uno de esos focos redondeados muggles después de un tiempo de ser usados.

Ya no iba a escucharla gritarle a sus nietos, ya no iba a verla sonreir, ya no comería sus ricas comidas, no la vería tejer suéteres… Todo de ella se iba, a cada segundo quedaba menos de Molly Weasley en el mundo.

Su pequeña nieta favorita, de tan solo seis años, Lucy Weasley, corrió hasta él y con su cámara muggle sacó una foto, la última foto de Molly, el retrato de una muerte que quedaría en la memoria de la pequeña como el día más triste de su infancia. El día en el que no solo murió su abuela, también vio llorar a su amado abuelo.

Luego de retratar este momento, como cada momento importante en su vida, la pequeña corrió hacia su abuelo y se sentó en su regazo. A pesar de lo joven que era, la niña entendía que su abuela pronto dejaría de sonreírle, de cocinar, de tejer… dejaría de hacer cosas. Lucy amaba las cosas que hacía su abuela. Estaba muy triste.

Las lágrimas se derramaban de los tres rostros en la habitación mientras Molly susurraba su última palabra.

Lástima que nadie escuchó que dijo, su voz se estaba yendo junto con su vida y apenas se la escuchaba.

Arthur Weasley sabía que dijo, aún sin haberla escuchado. _Adiós, amor mío, nos veremos del otro lado del velo_, susurró él.

Molly Weasley vivió lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

* * *

** 300 palabras.**

* * *

**_Una tragedia. También me gustan las tragedias. En pretérito, a lo clásico._**

**_Nunca había escrito sobre Molly y Arthur, me sorprende lo fácil que me salió._**

**_¡Seguramente también vuelva a escribir sobre ellos!_**

**_Sobre esta viñeta, es muy triste. Y es que no podía escribir algo feliz con "Retrato de una muerte". O era triste, o era triste. ¡Háganme saber en sus reviews cual fue su viñeta favorita!_**


End file.
